Tegga Beings
The Tegga Beings are one of the most important military and industrial powers in the galaxy. While it is believed that the Tegga Beings are of a naturally evolved biological origin, they are now entities which have completely merged with their technology. Their minds and personalities are stored in computer centers located on their ships and world-stations and their interaction with other races is done only through their bio-mechanical robotic avatars. 800 years before the present time, theTeggan formed Imperiate of Minds controlled the entire known galaxy before breaking up during the War of Imperial Succession. Today the Tegga Beings have splintered into six major families and over one thousand minor factions, many still vying for control of the throne of the long-dead Imperiate and fighting continuing wars for dominance of their space, known as the Tegga Being sphere. Biology Tegga Beings are forbidden to speak of their species' history before they expanded into space and thus their homeworld and original species are unknown.It is hypothesized that the Tegga Beings' minds may have come from a number of different species or may be artificial constructs. They have been seen using many different types of robotic avatars including sleek diplomatic models and large war machines. Aerial, aquatic and spacebourne avatar bodies have been seen as well. Politics The Tegga Beings have a long history of inter-species warfare dating back to the earliest records of their contact with other worlds and races. 3000 years ago, after a series of terrible wars, the Tegga Beings were united by Glorified and Glorious War Lord Siv Sen Sek6. After consolidating her power, Sen Sek6 began a campaign against the other races and formed the First Reign of the Imperiate of Minds. For centuries, the Houses of Sen Sek4 and Sen Sek6, who saw themselves as her rightful heirs, fought for control of the throne until the rogue Riv Nan Sil01 faction destroyed the Regna Storage Complex, wiping out the main Imperial Families and beginning a protracted fight for control of the galaxy. Since the Fall, various factions of the Tegga Beings have attempted restoration of the Imperiate, but have never succeed. After many years of fighting, half of the orginal Houses have been wiped out. Tegga Beings are organized into six Imperial Houses, each centered on one of the massive world-stations: *Ske4 *Ske001 *Tev Tak8 *Sik Tar0 *Sen Sek1 *Sen Sek3 Other smaller factions are often seen by the Houses as terrorists and pirates as many oppose the rules and government of the Houses. The factions are often centered around large starships, though some such as the Monks of Ect9 Sem2 have settled on worlds. Technological and Cultural Impact Rulers of the galaxy for over twenty centuries, the Teggan Beings were responsible for introducing many of the technologies now commonplace on worlds throughout the galaxy.Teggan ships and weapons are purchased by the military forces of many different worlds, and the Teggan produced R-Drive is common in most spacefaring ships. Teggan computer systems and robotics are also common throughout the galaxy. Although Tegga Beings have many different religious practices, the Rite of Embarkation is commonly practiced regardless of creed and has even gained popularity amongst other races. During the Rite, the stored personality of an individual is transferred to NewWorld, an artificial paradise world simulation. Individuals who enter NewWorld are never allowed to return and must undergo a series of tests to determine their worthiness of entering into the Rite. Teggan literature and immersion plays are famous for their dark and biting humor. Category:Races